Unexpected
by lucynorwayyxx
Summary: When Jospeh makes an unexpected return, will Jac be able to cope with the consequences of his presence?
1. Chapter 1

I think Jac and Joseph are the perfect couple so since Joseph is no longer at Holby, I decided to write fanfiction to feed my addiction. Read and review please x

Fate?

Jac Naylor sighed as she finished shouting at yet another nurse. God, she was fed up of these incompetent nurses disobeying her. She felt something had to be done.

She slammed her office door shut before sitting herself in the comfy chair. Her Holby fleece bundled up around her face and neck. It was uncomfortable but Jac didn't care. It made her warmer.

She picked up the photo frame that she hid in her desk, the one with a picture of her and Joseph in it. She remembered that night, the way he looked, the way he smelt. Hot tears dripped from her eyes onto the photo frame. She missed him. A lot.

She let the tears drip faster and harder as she buried her head in her hands. Why hadn't she gone with him?

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, her background still showing the same picture of him and her that she had in the frame.

She scrolled through her contacts. _Joseph Byrne. _She hovered over the call button before pressing it. It went straight to Joseph's cheery voicemail message. "Hello, it's Joseph Byrne of Penrith GP Surgery. I can't take your call right now- Harry, put that down! So leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" His voice, just hearing his voice made Jac cry harder.

Jac hung up. There was no point leaving him a message - it would make her sound desperate, pathetic and she didn't want that.

She let the tears fall, she hadn't cried about him for a long time.

Then a stroke of madness hit her. She picked up her phone again and deleted Joseph's number.

It took a moment before she'd realised what she'd done.

It made the tears fall harder and faster still.

She cried for what seemed like hours and then she realised that she was on the night shift too. _I shouldn't of volunteered for it. _Jac thought, but it was too late now.

Most of the staff had gone, so Jac left her office door open. She was busy sorting out paperwork and emails when there was a knock at the door. Jac sighed into her hands. "I've told you not to dis-"Her sentence was cut short as a familiar voice said "Hello Jac, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

I Missed You

Jac looked up. She immediately shook her head.

"No. No, it's not you. It can't be?"

The man nodded.

"It is, Jac. It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hanssen wanted to see me, I've been here all day trying to work up the courage to come and see you."

Jac walked over to him and slapped him around the face.

"What was that for?" Joseph asked, shocked at what Jac had just done.

Jac's face crumpled up as tears began to fall. "FOR LEAVING ME!" she shouted, before running out of her office.

Joseph sighed; he knew that Jac wouldn't take his arrival very well.

He followed her, shouting her name as she ran in front of him down various flights of stairs and corridors before they reached the outside.

Jac ran round to the side of the building, under the small archway in hope that Joseph wouldn't find her.

Why did Hanssen want to see him? Why had she ran away from him when she loved him so dearly? Millions of questions swirled around her head, making her so dizzy that she had to sit down.

Joseph's shouts were getting nearer and louder so she put her head between her knees, trying to block him out.

She thought it had worked until she felt a pair of arms holding her tightly. She breathed his scent in as she began to cry and she lifted her head up so their eyes were looking directly at each others.

"I'm sorry," Joseph whispered, smiling they way she loved.

Jac couldn't stop herself. She leaned in for a kiss and the world had disappeared into black smoke. Joseph's kiss had always done this to her, she was always completely unaware of her surroundings whenever he kissed her.

The kiss got deeper as they craved for more of each other, they hadn't shared a kiss for a while. Jac was still crying; but whether to the kiss, seeing Joseph again or being angry that he left, she didn't know. She didn't care. She only cared about this moment. The moment when her lover returned, the moment she had waited desperately for for so long.

After another few moments of kissing, they broke apart.

"I love you," Jac mouthed.

"I love you too," Joseph mouthed back. Joseph was also now in tears, he had missed her so much. He hated himself for leaving her, but now he was back and she was back in his arms.

"Why did Hanssen want to see you?" Jac asked, curious to know.

"I asked if I could have my job back, I hope you don't mind, but the GP surgery wasn't for me, Holby is more my kind of thing."

"So did he give you your job back?"

Joseph nodded and Jac's face broke into a huge smile. "Are you happy?" Joseph asked.

"Of course I am!" Jac smiled before they kissed again.

They sat there for a while, a few kisses were exchanged and they lay in each others arms. Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Jac opened her eyes slowly. She was beginning to think that Joseph's return was just a dream but then she felt something move next to her.

She turned over to see Joseph lying next to her, his shirt unbuttoned, him smiling at her.

The pair didn't say anything until Jac's alarm went off a few moments later.

"My shift's finally over." she sighed in relief.

Joseph pulled her in close to him.

"You smell like home," Jac smiled, her eyes twinkling in the room that was glowing with the light of dawn outside.

Joseph leaned in for a kiss and their lips captured softly, as Joseph's hand ran through her fiery hair.

They pulled away after a few moments and smiled at each other again.

Then Jac couldn't help herself.

"Come and live with me." she blurted out.

"What?" Joseph asked in surprise, even though he'd heard exactly what Jac had said.

"Come and live with me. There's enough space for you and Harry-"

Joseph suddenly looked down, Jac could see his eyes filling with tears.

"Joseph? What's wrong?" she asked.

"H- H- Harry's d- dead." he stuttered as the tears began to fall.

Jac clasped her hands over her mouth. "What happened?" she asked softly. Her eyes were beginning to well up too. Her. Jac Naylor. The ice queen. The one that wouldn't cry if her own mother died.

"H- he got r- ran over. I- it's my fault. I should of been there!" Joseph cried, as Jac hugged him tightly.

"Where were you?" Jac asked tearfully.

"I was at home. I was sleeping. His nanny had taken him out for a bit as I needed to sleep. I SHOULD OF BEEN THERE!" Joseph sobbed into Jac's shoulder.

"Listen, it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. I'll miss him too, believe it or not, even if I didn't know him well. He was the biggest part of your life, Joe, and I know you can't forget him. We'll deal with this... Together." she hesitated at the last word, worried that she'd gone to far.

Joseph looked up.

'Yep, I've taken it too far.' Jac thought but Joseph kissed her before saying "I love you. Of course I'll move in with you."

Jac smiled. "Where's he buried, Joseph?" she asked gently.

"Holby graveyard. He always liked the little path that went around it, and I knew I was coming back and I wanted to be near him."

"My house is just near there, you should go and visit him later."

Joseph nodded. "Will you come with me?" he asked.

Jac was shocked that Joseph wanted her to go too but she nodded. She knew that she needed to be there for him.

The pair kissed once more and headed out of Holby General. The sun was shining brighter now but the dawn still lingered in the air. It was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Jac smiled as they pulled up in Joseph's car outside of the Penrith GP Surgery.

The pair had already packed up Joseph's things and they were all in the back of the car as he didn't need to bring any furniture with him, he just had clothes.

"You coming in?" Joseph asked her.

Jac nodded before they both got out of the car and entered the cottage-like building.

"Ah, Mr Byrne. Nice for you to join us." the receptionist smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not staying, Rose. I quit." he said before marching into his office.

Jac followed him into his office. "Well that was easy." she said.

Joseph smiled before picking up his coat off of the back of the door. "This is all I need." he said, "let's go."

Joseph waved at Rose and then they were off, speeding off into the sunset.

Jac smiled. The life that she never thought she'd have again was back, but it'd be easier this time... At least that's what she thought...


	5. Chapter 5

"There." Joseph sighed as he finished unpacking his things.

Jac smiled. She was sitting on the bed watching Joseph unpack his bags.

Joseph sighed as he sat next to her before lying down. He pulled Jac down too so they were both lying next to each other.

They looked into each others eyes for a few moments before Joseph moved in for a kiss. "I love you." she said as they kissed.

The kiss deepened and Joseph's shirt was quickly on the floor.

Jac was in the middle of undressing him further before the doorbell rang.

"Leave it." Joseph said as he kissed her neck.

"Joseph!" she giggled as the doorbell rang again.

She managed to get Joseph off of her and she ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Oh, hi." she said to Sacha who was standing at the door.

"Hi Jac, I see you are your usual cheery self as always!" Sacha laughed.

"Don't start." Jac said "What do you want, Sacha?"

"I was just on my way to work and I thought I'd come and say hello. Why aren't you there today?" he asked.

"I had a 24 hour shift yesterday. I'm back tomorrow, Hanssen gave me today off for exceptional work." Jac said proudly even though she didn't want to talk to Sacha right now, she wanted to be with Joseph.

Sacha thought for a moment. "Doesn't sound like Henrick..." he said.

"Only because I asked. I was a bit tired after my shift." Jac sighed, getting impatient.

"Oh. Right. Of course. Well, see you tomorrow Jac." he smiled before heading off towards Holby.

Jac shut the door and leant against it.

"Joe! Joe, he's gone!" she shouted up to Joseph.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. Her favourite; black with red motorbikes and Joseph's favourite; blue with a picture of him and her. Jac had bought it for him a few years ago from a shop just outside of Holby for his birthday.

She smiled to herself as the memory filled her mind and Joseph came walking into the kitchen.

"I thought you were coming back up." Joseph mumbled as he brushed her hair away from her neck before he kissed it. "I had plans..."

Jac smiled and bit her lip. She knew exactly what he meant. "I wanted a coffee. Do you want one?" she asked him distractedly as she was trying not to give in to the pleasure he was giving her by kissing her.

"Just give in. Come upstairs..." Joseph moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Joseph! Do you want a coffee or-?"

Her sentence was cut short as Joseph spun her round and kissed her. Joseph picked Jac up and put her on the work surface as they kissed, and once again, Joseph's shirt was quickly on the floor.

Jac's legs wrapped around his waist as her top fell to the floor, which was followed by Joseph whispering in her ear "now will you come upstairs?"

Jac smiled and nodded before jumping off the counter top and following Joseph up the grey, carpeted stairs...


	6. Chapter 6

Jac sighed as the distant tone of her alarm clock disturbed her from her soundless sleep.

She threw the clock to the other side of the room as it broke into pieces. Normally, she would have been up for work but today she was feeling rather sick and she didn't want to move from the bed.

"I guess that's our cue." Joseph sighed as he had also heard the sound of the alarm.

Jac didn't say anything, she just got out of bed before running into the bathroom and being sick. Tears fell from her eyes as she was sick again. "Jac!" Joseph cried as he ran to her side, pulled her hair out of her face and stroked her back. She cried heavily as she was sick once more. She then sat up against the cool, tile wall of the bathroom before crying some more into Joseph's torso. What was going on? Joseph cradled her as she cried, she looked so broken crying in his arms. "Come on, it's ok, it'll all be ok." Joseph whispered as Jac picked her head up and he wiped away the tears that were imprinted on her face.

"Thank you." she smiled weakly before collapsing onto his torso with a sigh.

"Maybe I'll call into Holby, say you're not well."

Jac immediately looked up. "No no, don't do that. I'm fine." she said, getting up to go and get ready. "You don't fool me!" he called after her.


	7. Chapter 7

"So are we going in separately?" Jac asked as they pulled up in Joseph's car outside of Holby. Joseph shook his head. "Not unless you want to." he smiled.

Jac shook her head too. "No, I want to go in with you. Part of me wishes I didn't have to work, I just want to be with you."

They both smiled as they kissed before getting out of the car and heading up to Darwin. "I never asked, are you back at the same job as before?" Jac said as they entered the lift. Joseph nodded proudly. "I have some better news - I get to share your office!"

Jac squealed in delight as she threw her arms around his neck.

The doors of the lift opened and Jac quickly pulled away. "Professional, Joseph. Professional." Jac mumbled before squeezing his hand and they walked through Darwin together.

"Joseph!" Elliot said cheerily as the men shook hands and Jac carried on towards her office.

Whilst Joseph was with Elliot, she could quickly get to the toilets without him knowing. She ran down the corridor and into the toilets before she threw up once again.

She started crying as she threw up again. She knew what was going on. It just needed confirming.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and picked herself off of the floor before heading downstairs to the chemist. She quickly picked a test up off of the shelf and paid for it before hiding it in her bag and heading back up to Darwin.

She was greeted by Joseph who looked concerned. "Where did you go? I was worried!" he said.

Jac looked away. Truthfully, she was ashamed. Ashamed that she'd been so stupid. She felt the tears coming. "Hey hey, what's wrong?" Joseph asked.

Jac said nothing. She just walked off into the toilets leaving Joseph standing there like an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

Jac cried as she picked the test up to her eyes. 'Positive'. She sat on the floor for a bit longer before drying her eyes and going to her office. "Ah, Miss Naylor. I was just wondering-" the next thing Oliver knew was a door which was slammed in his face. "You could of just said you were busy." he said, annoyed at her.

"Jac, what's going on?" Joseph asked as Jac sat in her chair and turned her computer on. Jac sighed. Should she tell him or not? "Nothing Joseph. I'm fine."

Joseph wasn't fooled. "No you're not. You keep being sick and you've been crying. This isn't nothing. You can tell me you know. I won't be angry."

"It's nothing." she said before accidentally dropping her bag.

Joseph got up to help her. "I can do it myself." Jac said, the pregnancy test was under her chair, she couldn't reach it. "Jac. What's this."

'Shit' Jac thought as he brought the test into her view. Jac closed her eyes. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked slowly.

Jac nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so sorry." she said, tears beginning to fill her eyes again as Joseph looked at her and then at the test. "I'll get rid of it, I'll go to the clinic right now and get a termination. I'm sorry for wrecking your life again, I know you don't want another child, not after Harry-"

She stopped talking, Joseph wasn't saying anything. "Joseph? Joe please say something! Anything!" she was scared but at last he said "do you want it?"

"Do you?"

Joseph nodded which surprised Jac. "It's ours, of course I do."

"But Harry-"

"Harry's gone, I have to move on. So do you want this baby?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

Jac nodded. "Only if you do. But Joseph, I'm scared. I don't have a maternal bone in my body and I'll be shit at this-"

Joseph laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, annoyed.

"You. You think you'll be shit but I can tell you, Jac, you will be amazing. Brilliant. Phenomenal. As long as we're together, it'll be perfect."

Jac smiled before walking over to him and sitting on his desk before kissing him softly yet passionately. Joseph's hands rested on her stomach. "Never leave me again?" Jac asked.

Joseph smiled. "Not in a million years."

The door burst open as Jac and Joseph were in the middle of yet another kiss. "Oh, um.. Sorry Miss Naylor, me and Oliver just wanted to say hello to Mr Byrne." Tara stuttered.

Jac got off of his desk. "He's all yours. I love you." she smiled to Joseph before Oliver collapsed onto the floor. "Oliver? Are you ok?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I was just a bit shocked, Jac Naylor loves someone. Oh my god, Tara this is world news we should get the paparazzi!" Oliver laughed.

"Yes, thank you Oliver!" Jac exclaimed before she bent over, held her stomach and groaned.

"Jac? Are you alright?" Joseph asked, getting up and holding her close to him whilst the other two doctors watched, concerned as they didn't know what had happened that morning.

Jac finally nodded and straightened up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going on a break, I love you." she kissed him on the lips before going to get a cup of coffee. It had been quite a morning.


	9. Surprise

Jac let the warmth of her coffee seep through her as she sat outside of the hospital. She watched the hospital for a bit, drank some more of her coffee and then she had an idea. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and texted Joseph. 'Come to the car park I have a surprise for you x'.

She waited and waited and waited but finally Joseph came running out.

"What's this surprise?" he panted, obviously out of breath.

"Did you run?"

He nodded. "Didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Give me your car keys."

"What?" Joseph asked, confused at what she had got planned.

"Give me your car keys."

Joseph handed them to her and she pulled him across to his car. "Jac where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see your son, Joseph. We said we'd go, remember?"

Joseph smiled. "Thank you."

"It's ok. You need to see him."

"Jac. I've just thought, you shouldn't be driving, you're pregnant," Joseph sighed.

Jac sighed too. "I guess I'm driving." Joseph said.

The pair swapped places before backing out of the car park and driving down towards the cemetery.


	10. Graveyard

Joseph began to cry as he laid flowers down on Harry's grave. Jac lifted him up and he rested on her slightly as he cried heavier.

Jac's phone began to ring. 'Hanssen Calling'

Brilliant.

"Joe. Joe, it's Hanssen." she sighed.

"Answer it. I'm fine." Joseph said, tears still running down his face. Jac nodded before answering. "Henrick."

Joseph could hear Hanssen's shouts which implied that he didn't know where they were. Why didn't Jac tell him?

"Yes Henrick we'll be there soon." Jac said before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell him, Jac?" Joseph sighed.

"He wouldn't of let us come here, would he? He's not angry but he does need us there, Darwin is extremely busy and short staffed." Jac sighed as Joseph pulled her into a tight hug.

"You brought me here, I can't thank you enough."

They kissed before smiling at each other. "Bye Harry, see you soon." Joseph smiled at the grave before leading Jac back to the car.

"Thank you." Joseph smiled before they pulled away from the graveyard.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god." Jac said as the doors of the lift opened to a very very busy Darwin. There were patients everywhere and in the middle of it all stood a very frustrated-looking Tara.

"Oh! Miss Naylor, Mr Byrne!"

"What is it St. Trinians?" Jac sighed at her.

"Well as you can see it's very busy and Oliver's gone walkabout and we're struggling to cope and where were you anyway?" she blurted out all at once.

"Oliver's gone walkabout?" Jac asked. That didn't sound like Oliver.

"Yep. No one's seen him for at least an hour." Tara said.

"I'll go and find him. Will you be alright in charge?" she asked Joseph.

Joseph nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine, go and find him."

Jac ran down various flights of stairs in order to find the F2. She stopped at one of the windows, before looking out at the hospital grounds. She picked her phone out of her pocket and dialled Oliver's number. "Hello Jac."

"Oliver! Where are you?"

"You know... Just... Around..."

"Yes well 'around' isn't good enough. Get back here now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Jac."

"Why?"

"I'm down at Holby canal, if you want to know you can come to me."

"Oliver, this better be worth my time. I'll be there shortly."

Jac ran up to Darwin again to find Joseph. "Jac, did you find him?" he asked.

Jac shook her head. "No but I need your car keys again, he wants me to meet him by the canal."

Joseph handed her the keys. "I love you." he said before she ran off. What did Oliver want?


	12. Canal Kisses

As Jac drove to the canal, questions swirled around her brain. Why was Oliver here? Why had he ditched work? What was so important?

She got out of her car and walked along the canal before reaching the bridge that Oliver stood on. He was looking out at the water, deep in thought.

"Oliver! What the hell is happening? Why did you ditch work? What are you doing here?" Jac asked all at once.

"Do you really want to know?" Oliver asked.

"No, I just asked all that for the sake of it." she said sarcastically.

Oliver breathed heavily.

"My dad died."

"Sorry?" Jac said, although she'd heard exactly what he'd said.

"Earlier my dad was on the way to Spain for a meeting. His plane crashed and... He died."

Oliver started to cry softly as Jac pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Jac said although she couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now.

Oliver pulled away slightly before kissing Jac softly on the lips.

She responded for a moment before she realised what she was doing and who she was kissing. She pulled away sharply.

"Jac, I'm so sorry, I-"

Jac looked shocked and her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Don't come near me again."


	13. Don't Ever Come Near Me Again

Jac cried into her hands as she sat on a bench next to the canal. She could still see Oliver but at least she wasn't next to him. How could he kiss her and how could she respond? She was with Joseph and she was pregnant with his child for God's sake! How could she face Joseph now after kissing Oliver? She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again.

She looked up at the bridge. Oliver wasn't there. She heard the sound of crunching gravel and there he was, running towards her.

"Get away from me." Jac hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Oliver you can't just kiss me, I'm with Joseph for God's sake! I love him! Just leave me alone."

She then walked off back to the car before driving back to Holby. The question now was: how would she face Joseph?


	14. I'll Kill Him

Jac sighed as she sat down in her chair. It was good to be back at work, away from Oliver; although it wouldn't be long until they bumped into each other again. Joseph came through the door, patient notes in one hand, coffee in the other.

"You found him then?"

"Huh?" Jac asked, she was thinking about the kiss.

"Valentine. You found him." he said.

"Oh... Yeah. I found him." she said distractedly.

Joseph looked at Jac suspiciously. There was something not right, he could tell.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she shouted.

"Miss Naylor, I have my research project here." Oliver said handing her the project.

Jac didn't look at him which Joseph thought was very odd. She just carried on typing on her computer and said "you can go now."

Oliver shut the door quietly behind him.

Joseph studied Jac's face. She looked worried yet relaxed as she carried on typing.

"What was that about?" he asked after a few minutes.

"What was what about?" she asked, her eyes still transfixed on the screen.

"You didn't even look at Oliver."

Jac swallowed. Should she tell him?

"Yes well maybe I didn't want to look at him." Jac snapped.

"Jac," Joseph started "you went to the canal to find him, you come back alone, I thought you would of given him a lift back here, and now you're not even looking at him? Something's happened Jac. I can tell with you."

Jac looked at the computer harder than before. Her face was beginning to crumple with tears. Joseph suspected something and it'd only been an hour. She knew he'd find out so it was better to tell him herself than him finding out from somebody else.

She turned around to face him. "Please don't be angry and don't do anything stupid." she said slowly.

"I can't promise that." Joseph said.

Jac sighed. She knew that she had to tell him.

"Oliver's dad died," she started.

"Right..." Joseph said.

"So I gave him a hug, he leaned in a bit and... And... He kissed me."

Jac began to cry as she said the words 'kissed me'.

Joseph looked more angry than upset which worried Jac.

"He kissed you." Joseph said slowly.

"Yes. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." she sighed into her hands.

"I'll kill him." Joseph said, rising from his chair.

"No!"

Jac jumped up from her chair and attempted to push Joseph back into his.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Joseph roared.

Jac let go of his wrists. He'd never shouted like that before. Joseph ran out of the room to try and find Oliver. Jac was terrified of what Joseph might do to Oliver so naturally, she followed him, trying to convince him that violence wasn't the answer...


	15. It Wasn't Meant To Be Like This

"Have you seen Oliver?" Joseph asked Tara.

Tara shook her head. "Not since about 10 minutes ago."

Joseph nodded before heading down to the café, closely followed by Jac who was still crying.

"Joe! Joe please don't do anything! It was a mistake, a stupid mistake!" she cried.

"I can't just do nothing. He kissed you for God's sake!" Joseph said as he kept running.

They reached the café where Joseph immediately spotted Oliver.

"Valentine." he said.

"Joseph please!" Jac cried.

"Yeah?"

Oliver turned around and he was met by Joseph's fist.

"What the fuck?!" he asked as he fell to the floor.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend!" he shouted before punching him again.

"Joseph ple- AGH!" Jac screamed as a sharp pain sliced across her stomach.

"Jac! Jac, are you okay?" Joseph asked as he stopped hurting Oliver and ran to her side.

"I'm fine, just stop hurting him!" she cried into his suit.

"Come on. Let's take you back upstairs." Joseph sighed, holding Jac tightly to him.

"I'm sorry Jac." Oliver said before the lift doors closed.

Jac cried into Joseph's torso. It wasn't supposed to be like this.


	16. Pain

Joseph smiled as he watched Jac sleep. She'd looked so broken and horrified when he'd punched Oliver but he wasn't going to do nothing, was he? And Jac kept getting these pains in her stomach which was odd - maybe she should get it checked out, it could be serious...

Joseph was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Jac move. The next thing he knew, the door to the on call room closed with a small noise.

"Jac!"

He walked after her and she closed their office door and locked it. Joseph knocked on the door. "Jac, let me in!" he said, knocking harder. He could hear her sobs from inside the room, why had she locked him out?

"Jac!"

"What's going on?" Elliot and Tara asked as they came round the corner to find Joseph shouting into the office.

"Jac's locked herself in." Joseph sighed.

Elliot knocked softly on the door.

"Jac, can you open the door please?"

No answer.

"Miss Naylor?" Tara asked, knocking too.

Still no answer.

"Anyone got keys? Hanssen hasn't given me mine yet." Joseph sighed.

Both doctors shook their heads. Joseph sighed before knocking again. "Jac, please let me in?"

"Leave me alone!" Jac shouted from inside of the office.

Elliot sighed.

"Why would she lock herself in?" Tara asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out for god's sake!" Joseph said "Jac, open the door!"

"Miss Naylor? Miss Naylor, please open the door. If you could see Joseph right now you'd open it for sure. He's worried sick, open the door." Tara said.

Surprisingly, the door clicked and Jac appeared, her face stained with tears.

"Jac!"

"Jac!"

"Miss Naylor!"

"Trinians, call me Jac ok, that sounds weird." Jac sighed.

Tara nodded.

"Why would you lock yourself in Jac?" Joseph said.

"Could you two give us a minute?" Jac asked Tara and Elliot.

The two doctors nodded. "Are you sure you're okay Jac?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine Elliot."

Elliot nodded before him and Tara walked off, leaving Jac and Joseph alone.

The pair walked into the office and shut the door.

"Why did you lock yourself in?" Joseph asked.

"I needed time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Our relationship. I know the kiss with Oliver was a mistake, I completely regret it but you can't go around beating him up!"

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

Jac clutched her stomach as yet another slicing pain hit her stomach. She groaned as Joseph ran to her side.

"Jac, this isn't right. You need to get it checked out."

Jac shook her head. "I'm fine Joe."

"No you're not. These pains aren't nothing Jac."

"I'm fi- AGH!"

Another pain hit her but this one was bigger and it made her cry.

"Joseph, Joseph it hurts!" she cried.

Joseph opened the office door and called Elliot and Tara in. "She's miscarrying. I'm so sorry." Elliot said before him and Tara lifted Jac onto the bed. Jac cried into Joseph once again. "I can't lose this baby!" she cried loudly.

"It's too late." Joseph sighed "but it'll be ok, it'll all be ok."

Jac carried on crying as she was wheeled to maternity. Her whole world had come crashing down in a matter of minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

Joseph cradled Jac's frail, sleeping body in his arms. Her hair lay softly around her pale, ghostly face.

Both of their worlds had coming crashing down. He'd lost Harry and now he'd lost this child - did god hate him or something?

Jac moved slightly and cuddled closer to him and Joseph could hear soft crying sounds emerging from her.

"Jac," he smiled weakly as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"N- no i- it's not! You've lost Harry and now you've lost our child, b- because of m- me!" she cried heavier.

Joseph let her cry into his suit. He hated seeing her like this, he hated it when she cried.

"Listen to me," he said, picking her head up to face him "we can always try again ok, stop blaming yourself! I hate it when you blame yourself for things that can't be helped."

She nodded and kissed him gently on the lips. "Ok." she said.

"Can I go home now?" she asked impatiently.

Joseph laughed. She was back.

"I'll go and ask."

As soon as Joseph left the room, Jac burst into tears. She wanted her baby back.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jac! Jac I'm sorry ok!"

Jac had returned from maternity back to Darwin a few hours ago. She'd been told to rest but she wanted to work to take her mind off of things.

"Oliver you kissed me! I can't just forgive you." Jac sighed as she carried on walking.

Oliver ran in front of her to stop her walking away.

"Don't pretend that you didn't want it to happen."

Jac laughed.

"Unbelievable."

Oliver looked confused.

"I'm with Joseph, the man I've loved forever. We've just lost our child and you think I want you? Grow up Valentine."

Oliver sighed.

"You're right. I've been a complete... What's the word again?"

"Idiot." Jac said.

Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. That's the one... Can't we just forgive and forget?"

Jac contemplated for a minute before nodding reluctantly. "Fine. But don't come near Joseph again, you don't want another black eye." she smiled touching around his puffy eye softly.

"I won't."

Jac was halfway down the corridor before Oliver shouted her.

"Jac?!"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

Jac smiled and nodded before heading up onto the roof for a think - she certainly needed one.


	19. I Love You

Joseph pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Jac's number. No one had seen her for a few hours and he was beginning to worry.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Where are you?"

"Up on the roof." she replied.

"Why are you up there?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Everything I suppose." she sighed.

Joseph began to walk up the stairs to the roof.

"You know I love you, don't you? And even though we've lost this baby, it doesn't change how much I love you."

He could hear Jac crying quietly.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry." he said.

Joseph reached the top of the stairs but he carried on talking to her on the phone.

"I love you, Jac Naylor. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you."

He hung up as he reached her and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you." he mumbled into her neck.

Jac wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"I know. I love you too." she smiled.

Joseph broke away from her waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you." they said at the same time.

They then looked out over Holby. The sun was just starting to set and it was beautiful.

Jac smiled. Even though she'd lost her baby, her life was still perfect.


	20. Sleep Well, I Love You

"Thank god it's the end of the day." Jac smiled as she sat on the sofa as they arrived back at Jac's flat after a long day.

Joseph smiled slightly as he watched her curl up on the sofa.

"Hey, don't sleep on the sofa, go to bed if you're tired." Joseph said, tapping her leg lightly.

Jac sighed.

"But I like this sofa."

"Well I'm going to bed. Are you coming or not?" Joseph asked as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Fine fine, I'm coming." Jac sighed as she locked the front door and headed upstairs with Joseph.

Jac got changed into a baggy top and curled up with Joseph on her bed.

"Are you ok? You haven't talked for a while." Joseph asked.

Jac sat up.

"I'm just thinking. If I'd done something differently, would our baby still be here?"

Joseph shook his head. "No, I don't think so and I know you don't think so either. You're just trying to make an excuse when I don't care, this baby has gone and we can always try again. Natural causes caught us out this time." Joseph sighed as she snuggled back into him.

Jac hugged him tighter. She was trying not to cry; she had cried too much lately and she didn't want to do it again.

She sat up, got off the bed and padded downstairs without saying anything to Joseph.

"Jac! Where are you going?" Joseph asked, running down the stairs after her.

She burst into tears as she caught sight of her flat stomach in her reflection from the saucepans that hung from a rail in the kitchen.

She sat on the floor and cried harder as Joseph pulled her against him.

"It's ok, it's ok." he whispered into her hair as she cried even harder.

"No it's not! Our baby is dead, how is that ok?!" she cried.

The pair sat on the floor for a while longer before Jac fell asleep on Joseph's torso.

He carried her upstairs and put her into the bed.

"Sleep well, I love you."


	21. Fever

Jac sighed as she woke in her bed. She didn't know how she'd got there but that didn't matter.

She sat up but Joseph was nowhere to be seen.

She began to panic and she got out of bed quickly before running downstairs. She finally relaxed as she saw him in the kitchen trying to find something in the cutlery drawer.

She smiled. "I thought you'd left me overnight." she laughed slightly.

Joseph turned around and walked over to hug her. "Would I do that?"

"You did before." Jac said before pulling away from his arms.

"Yes but I won't do that again." he said, pulling her back into his arms.

"You might." Jac mumbled.

"I won't-"

"You might-!"

"I won't-!"

"JOSEPH! I just don't want to lose you ever again!" she smiled slightly before tears dropped slowly from her eyes.

"I will never, NEVER, leave you again. I promise." he smiled widely before they kissed.

They pulled away after a few moments. "Your lips taste like potato salad." Jac smiled.

"Yeah, I've seemed to develop an addiction lately." Joseph chuckled as he wiped the tears from Jac's face with his thumb.

"Go and get ready for work." Jac smiled as Joseph stood on the second step.

"Only if you come up with me."

"Why, are you scared?" Jac laughed in a mocking voice.

"No, I just don't like being without my girl." Joseph smiled.

Jac giggled before she felt dizzy and she groaned.

Joseph ran to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Jac nodded. "I just feel a bit sick, that's all." she sighed.

"You have a fever." Joseph said disapprovingly as he touched her forehead.

"I'm alright." Jac said but she didn't feel alright.

"Jac, you're burning up, I can't let you go into work like this." Joseph sighed.

"I have a big op today, I can't miss it!" Jac said.

"Would you rather be well and do a great job or be sick and mess it up?" Joseph asked.

"I don't want to be alone all day." Jac sighed.

"Well then I'll stay with you and get you better. I'll go and phone Hanssen." Joseph smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jac Naylor, get off that phone!" Joseph sighed plucking the phone out of her hands.

"Joseph, I'm bored!" she moaned, getting out of bed and following him downstairs.

"Is sleeping not enough?" he asked before putting her phone in the drawer.

"I wasn't asleep that long!" she said.

"Jac, you fell asleep at half past 9 and now it's 5 o'clock."

"Oh."

"Do you want some soup? I can't guarantee that it'll look or taste like soup when I'm done but I can give it a try." Joseph laughed.

"Yes Joseph, I'd love to try your soup-but-maybe-not-soup soup." she said sarcastically.

"Well you don't eat anything apart from soup and chocolate digestives when you're sick." Joseph laughed slightly.

"Oh, that reminds me." Jac smiled before pulling a packet of chocolate digestives out of the pantry.

"No, not until you've had some soup." Joseph said sternly as she began to open the packet.

"I'd rather have something that I know will taste nice." Jac said.

"You're having some of the soup and that's final. It's almost ready."

5 minutes later, Jac had managed to eat a few digestives and get her phone back without Joseph noticing.

Joseph put some soup into a bowl and handed it to Jac.

"That's not fair!" Jac whined "I have to have soup but you don't!"

"That's because I'm having potato salad."

"Gods sake, Joseph, stop with the potato salad!" Jac laughed before she ate some soup.

"Is it okay?" Joseph asked.

"It's edible. Just." Jac laughed.

Joseph chuckled "good."

"Joseph, can I ask you something?" Jac asked quietly.

"Sure." Joseph replied.

"Do you want another child?"

"Yes. I want one with you."

Jac smiled. "Seriously."

"Yes."

"I'm not exactly maternal, am I?" Jac laughed.

"So what? You don't need to be Sahira-Oh-So-Perfect-Mother, do you?"

Jac laughed. "She does my head in."

Joseph chuckled. "Really?!" he laughed sarcastically.

"Oi!" Jac slapped his arm playfully.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Much better." Jac smiled before kissing him softly.


	23. Still Ill

"Remind me why you came back to work today?" Joseph asked the almost ghost-like Jac as they got into the hospital lift.

"I have a job to do." she said firmly.

"It could of waited one more day!" Joseph said.

"No it couldn't!" she replied, getting out of the lift. "I have operations to catch up on and, I know you won't like this, but I've said I'll check over Oliver's research project." she sighed, opening the office door.

"Sorry, you did what?" Joseph asked, shocked.

"I've forgiven him and you should too."

Jac sighed as she sat in her chair. "I feel like hell but worse." she said.

"You haven't eaten in 13 hours, that's probably why." Joseph sighed.

"No, if I ate anything right now, I'd throw up." she sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jac shouted slightly.

Oliver came bounding in the door.

"I have my research project." Oliver said.

"Fantastic. I'll read it in a bit." Jac replied before Oliver left, without looking at Joseph.

Joseph stared at Jac for a moment. He couldn't believe that she'd forgiven him so easily!

"Joseph, move on." she sighed before she opened Oliver's research project.

Joseph sighed. "I'll forgive him for you but don't expect us to be best friends. I'll get you a coffee and some food whilst you make a start on that." he said.

"Thank you." Jac smiled weakly.

Jac sighed as he left the room. Her head hurt, her back ached and she felt worse than when she found out that she was pregnant. She felt tears form in her eyes. 'No Jac, don't think about that' she told herself before getting comfy in her chair.

She could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Sleep seemed tempting at the current time, although she was aware that she had Oliver's project to go through. 'That can wait' Jac thought before drifting off into a deep sleep. It was a happy sleep, which was unusual for Jac Naylor.


	24. The OnCall Room

Joseph smiled as he entered the office to Jac fast asleep in her chair. He put the coffee and the sandwich on her desk and then he nudged her, trying to get her to wake up.

A few nudges later, Jac finally opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep," Joseph smiled "do you feel any better?"

Jac nodded. "Much better." she smiled "I love you."

They kissed, their lips intertwining with each others' passionately.

Joseph's hands found their way to the seam of her soft, cream blouse. They slid up under that and began to stroke up and down her soft hips.

Jac gasped as his cold hands slid quicker against her hips.

"We can't do this here." Jac sighed, pushing him away.

"Then we don't." Joseph said mysteriously.

He took her hand and pulled her through Darwin to the on-call room.

They stood in the middle of the room before Joseph started stroking her hips again.

Jac gasped for air as the kisses got quicker and more passionate, Joseph's hands on her hips got quicker and she clawed at his shirt, trying to untuck it from his trousers.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jac laughed slightly as they continued to undress and they fell onto the bed.

"Why are we doing this anyway? You're ill." Joseph said as he lifted Jac's top over her head.

"Not anymore, and do you really mind doing this?" Jac asked.

"Of course I don't mind, in fact, I love it." Joseph said as he continued to undress Jac.

And so they continued, completely oblivious to the consequences of their actions.


	25. Never Doing That At Work Again

Jac and Joseph were rudely awoken by Jac's pager. Joseph wrapped his arms tightly around her waist in an attempt to stop her body getting away from his.

"Joseph I need to take this!"

She looked at her pager and sighed. "Elliot's wondering where we are." she said, getting out of the bed.

"You've creased my blouse!" she sighed at Joseph before putting her clothes back on.

"Work gets in the way of everything perfect." Joseph whined as Jac picked up her pager.

"I know. But get dressed, Elliot's going to kill us both otherwise!" she said.

Joseph sighed but he put his clothes on before following Jac into Darwin.

"Where have you two been?!" Elliot cried.

"Oh we erm..." Jac started but she didn't know how to finish it.

"We got distracted..." Joseph finished it for her and Jac hit him on the arm, that made it a bit obvious as to what they'd been doing.

"Right well whilst you were gone, Mr Gaskarth made a miraculous recovery so he's being discharged as we speak and we managed to bend this stupid non referrals scheme and transfer Mr Barakat up to Keller for a transplant he needs."

"Why couldn't we do the transplant down here?" Jac asked, trying not to get distracted by Joseph's hands which were trailing up and down her back.

"We don't have the time or resources." Elliot sighed.

"Well I have Oliver's project to go through." Jac said.

"Yes and I have paperwork to go through." Joseph said before following Jac to their office.

"That is the last time we do something spontaneous at work!" Jac said, standing in the middle of the room and taking her shoes off.

"Oh really?" Joseph asked, pulling her close to him by her waist.

Jac's breathing got heavier as they looked into each others eyes but at last she said "yes" and pulled away.

"We could of been caught, Joseph!" she said, sinking into her chair.

"But we weren't." Joseph said.

"Yes well we got lucky!"

"You'll change your mind soon enough." Joseph laughed.

"You'll be lucky." Jac mumbled.

The pair didn't speak for a bit. Jac was reading through Oliver's work which was brilliant, Jac thought and Joseph was emailing various colleagues.

"Are you mad at me?" Jac asked suddenly.

"No. I know what you mean. We could of been caught." Joseph sighed, getting out of his chair.

Jac got out of hers too and met Joseph between their desks.

Joseph cradled Jac in his arms. "I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too." she smiled back.

They walked around to Joseph's desk where Joseph sat down and Jac sat on his knee.

Joseph's arms wrapped tightly around her and she was so warm that she thought she might fall asleep again.

"I'm going to fall asleep." she smiled.

"I don't think Oliver would be to pleased. You need to give him his project back!"

Jac nodded before getting up and picking up the project.

"I love you." she smiled before going out of the room.


	26. Twice In One Day!

Jac returned to her office a few moments later. "Well Oliver was happy." Jac smiled.

"Good."

Jac sighed and rubbed her back. "Ow." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"My back hurts." she moaned.

Joseph took her by the hand and led her onto the comfy sofa that stood in their office.

Joseph began to massage her back and she sighed in relief.

Joseph's hands crept up her back higher until they reached the clasp of her bra.

"Joseph, I-" she stuttered as he played with the clasp.

Joseph shook his head to get her to stop talking.

"Just relax."

He unclipped her bra and began to massage where it had been fastened tightly.

She gasped as cold air hit her body, for Joseph had lifted her blouse over her head.

"It's easier this way." he smiled before kissing her neck.

"Joseph, I told you we couldn't do this again!" she gasped.

But Joseph was adamant to Jac's protests and he carried on touching her skin, kissing her neck and stroking her hips. His hip stroking became stronger and he scraped his nails along her skin.

Jac grabbed his wrists. "No marks." she said firmly.

"No one will see them." Joseph moaned as he pulled away from her hands and carried on scraping at her hips.

"Joseph I said no marks." she sighed as his hands fought with the zip of her trousers.

"And no seducing me either!" she giggled, pulling his hands away from the zip.

"Can't you see how badly I want you?" Joseph mumbled.

"We could be caught in here!"

"Then we go to the on-call room..." Joseph moaned as he went back to stroking her hips and breathing on her neck.

"We can't, Elliot will start getting suspicious." Jac groaned as Joseph's breaths got heavier.

"Screw Elliot. C'mon, it's not like you can resist this any longer."

Jac bit her lip. Joseph was testing her, that's for sure. Giving into temptation seemed right at the current time, she couldn't last much longer without giving into his wishes.

"Stop it, please." Jac sighed.

"Jac, give in.."

"Joseph please. Stop!" she said as her breathing got quicker and heavier.

"Why?"

Joseph's hands trailed up her body.

Jac couldn't get any words out. Joseph's hands were touching her so well that she forgot what she was going to say.

He laughed slightly.

"What?" Jac asked.

"I've given you so many marks." he laughed, looking at her hips.

"Then stop it."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Jac didn't want him to stop at all. She was giving into Joseph's wishes, she knew that and she'd be going against her 'I'm never being spontaneous at work again' rule but Joseph's hands were making it hard to resist.

"No I don't want you to stop but you have to."

Jac got out of his grip and she was dressing again before Joseph snatched her top off of her and unclasped her bra once more.

"I won't give in."

Jac bit her lip. Joseph was just going to keep seducing her until she gave in to his demands.

She turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips.

She started to undress him and Joseph couldn't believe his luck: twice in one day!


	27. Oh No

Jac sighed, out of breath. Joseph sighed happily. "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist." he smiled.

"It's kind of hard to resist when you have the man you love stroking your hips and kissing your neck!" Jac laughed.

The pair were lying on the small sofa, legs intertwined with each others, arms wrapped around each other.

"Now I know that if I stroke your hips, I can get anything I want from you." Joseph laughed.

Jac smiled before kissing him.

"I could sleep right here, right now." she said.

Joseph started to drift off. The warmth of Jac's small frame was immense and the heat and her scent was making him drowsy.

"Miss Naylor, I was just wondering- WOAH." Oliver cried as he came in, spotting the clothes on the floor and Jac and Joseph lying on the sofa with a blanket over them.

"OLIVER! GET OUT!" Jac cried loudly.

"Um, yes..." Oliver said awkwardly.

"Don't tell anyone!" Jac said before he went out, closing the door.

"Oh my god." Joseph said.

"How fucking awkward."


	28. Leaving

Jac sighed as she got out of theatre and made her way to her office. She had managed to avoid Oliver for the rest of the day and Joseph had rang her in theatre and said he had news for her, so Jac's mind was full of questions.

She ran slightly to her office before finding Joseph doing the same from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Joseph, what's this news?" she asked happily. Joseph looked sad. "Sit down." he smiled slightly before helping Jac into her chair.

"I have to leave." Joseph said shakily.

Jac's face dropped, "why?" she asked slowly.

"I can't stay, Hanssen can't afford to keep me anymore."

Jac's face filled with anger and she stood up, her face slightly red.

"I'll convince him." she said slowly before Joseph grabbed her arm.

"Jac, I can't stay."

"You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me again." she said, her voice quaking, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Come with me?"

Jac shook her head and laughed slightly. "I can't, for the same reason as last time. This place is where I belong."

Joseph smiled and dropped to his knees in front of her face as a single tear fell out of his eye.

"When do you leave?" she asked, the pair were completely in tears by this point.

"La- later. I'm going back to Penrith, back to the surgery."

"L- l- later?!" Jac cried.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said softly, stroking the side of her face but she pulled away.

"Jac-" he started.

"No Joseph, just- just pack up your things and- and go."

"Jac don't-"

"Go Joseph. I'm not doing what happened last time, it hurt too much." she said sourly.

Joseph began to pack his things. He was shortly done and he kissed her softly. "Don't forget me?"

"Not likely." Jac smiled.


	29. Don't Leave, I Love You

Don't Go, I Love You

Jac cried heavily as Joseph kissed her. They were both stood on the steps that looked over the hospital car park. Jac's head ached as she hugged Joseph tightly. "Plea- please don't leave me! No- not again!" she cried into his shoulder.

Joseph pulled away and bent down slightly so he could look her in the eyes.

"Jac, I have to go. You know I have to… but just because I'm going doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore because I do. If I can't be with you, I won't be with anyone, I love you, Jac. I'll never forget you." She smiled before they hugged one last time and kissed.

Their lips crashed together and Jac clung onto his shirt with all her power as she cried heavier and heavier. Joseph tried to pull away but Jac wouldn't let him, she clutched onto his shirt so hard that her knuckles were white.

"You can't leave. You can't leave me again." She said, her teeth clenched, her face reddening slightly.

"Jac, Jac let go." Joseph said softly but she wouldn't.

"Jac, let go of me!" he said louder but she still wouldn't so he grabbed her wrists and pulled her off.

"I can't stay."

He kissed the top of her head before picking up his box of things and heading down the stairs leaving Jac on the step, crying.

"I love you, Joseph." She cried as she leant against the wall and her body felt heavy. She sank down to the floor and cried into her hands. Everything ends.

**And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?**

**Fix You - Coldplay**

**Hope you all liked this story. I'm thinking of writing another Jac/Joseph one but a bit of a different kind of one. Thanks,**

**Lucy.**


End file.
